makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist (魔界王子 Makai Ōji: Devils and Realist) is a Japanese manga series written by Madoka Takadono and illustrated by Utako Yukihiro. An anime adaptation was licensed by Dogakobo and started airing on July 7, 2013. Plot : In 19th century England, William Twining, a young, genius aristocrat, discovers his family went bankrupt and his life is turned upside down when he accidentally summons a demon in his family's basement while looking for money to pay for his tuition. The demon, Dantalion, reveals to William that he is the "Elector" - the one who can choose the interim ruler over Hell as its emperor, Lucifer, rests to regain his strength - and a descendant of King Solomon, who had powers over demons known as his seventy-two pillars. William, who is a scientific realist, doesn't believe in demons and refuses to become involved with a power struggle in Hell. However, Dantalion stays close to William and decides to go to his school until he is chosen to be the interim king. Dantalion is joined by Sytry and Camio, his fellow pillars and interim candidates, as they become attached to the reincarnation of their beloved master. As more powerful figures learn of William's ancient heritage and plot to use him to their benefits, William finds himself at the center of a war between Hell and Heaven while discovering the mysteries that surrounds him and Solomon's enigmatic past. Media Manga : Written by Madoka Takadono and drawn by Utako Yukihiro, Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist has been serialized in the shōjo manga magazine Monthly Comic Zero Sum since its debut in late 2009. The chapters are published in tankōbon by Ichijinsha.魔界王子devils and realist Release The series is currently ongoing and has released a total of twelve volumes so far. Limited editions versions are also published that features alternative book covers and special color arts. : The German publishing company Carlsen Comics and Taiwan company Ever Glory Publishing have licensed the series. In France, it was licensed by Tonkam under the title "Devils and Realist" and the first volume was released on August 24, 2011.Devils and Realist The Italian publishing company known as Goen has licensed the series under "Devils and Realist" in 2012.Rwedizioni.it North American publishing company Seven Seas Entertainment has licensed the series under the title "Devils and Realist" as well and the first volume was released on April 15, 2014. Seven Seas Adds Makai Ōji: Devils and Realist Manga Anime : It was announced on December 24, 2012 that an anime adaptation of the series was in production, consisting of twelve episodes,Makai Ōji: Devils and Realist Manga Has Anime in the Works". Anime News Network. Retrieved 6 July 2013. and premiered on July 7, 2013. Crunchyroll streams the series with English subtitles as it airs in Japan."Crunchyroll to Stream More World God Only Knows, Silver Spoon, Makai Ouji". Retrieved 6 July 2013"Crunchyroll Adds "SILVER SPOON", "The World God Only Knows: Goddesses" and "WATAMOTE" Anime to Streaming Lineup". Retrieved 6 July 2013."Makai Ōji: Devils and Realist Anime's 1st Promo, More Cast, Date Revealed". Anime News Network. April 27, 2013. Retrieved May 4, 2013. : The anime television series is produced by Dogakobo and Pony Canyon, directed by Chiaki Kon, written by Michiko Yokote, and features character designs by Kikuko Sadakata. The opening and ending themes are, "Believe My Dice" and "a shadow's love song" respectively, both by Takuya Eguchi, Takuma Terashima, Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, Tetsuya Kakihara. A CD for the songs was released on July 24, 2013."TVアニメ「魔界王子」OP&EDテーマ「Believe My Dice/a shadow's love song」". Retrieved 24 July 2013. : The first Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist Blu-ray/DVD set was released on September 18, 2013 and the second set was released on October 16, 2013. The third set was released on November 20, 2013 and the fourth set on December 18, 2013. The fifth set was released January 1, 2014 and the sixth and final set on February 19, 2014. Limited editions of the Blue-ray/DVD included special goods and alternative disc covers."Makai Ouji Blu-ray & DVD". Retrieved 12 July 2013 External Links *Official Zero-Sum Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist Website (Japanese) *Official Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist Anime Website (Japanese) *Official TV Tokyo Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist Website (Japanese) *Official Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist Video Game Website (Japanese) *Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist (Manga) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia References Category:Series